Days With You
by Graciel Everladden
Summary: Terima kasih telah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku. Berkat dirimu, duniaku yang abu-abu menjadi penuh warna . . Sepenggal kisah dari duo Aries Shion - Mu
1. Chapter 1

Angin sore memainkan rambut hijaunya yang panjang. Suara kicauan burung dan gesekan dedaunan mengiringi dirinya sejauh kakinya membawanya melangkah. Namun semuanya berhenti ketika kaki pemuda itu menapakkan dirinya di sebuah jalan sempit menuju jurang kematian. Sinar mentari yang dengan sombongnya menampakkan diri pun dipaksa mundur oleh kabut tebal yang menyelimuti daerah itu. Pemuda Aries itupun dengan gagah melewati jalan setapak yang sempit itu. Arwah arwah dendam yang sedari tadi berusaha menyeret pemuda itu pada kematiannya pun tidak ia hiraukan. Langkahnya mantap menuju bangunan tua di ujung jurang sana yang tak lagi berpenghuni, yang sudah ditinggalkan selama ratusan tahun.

Jamir

Manik hijaunya mengobservasi seluruh ruangan. Sesekali ingatan masa kecilnya mampir di benaknya, membuat sang pemegang status tertinggi di Sanctuary itu bernostalgia. Melepas syal nya, sang kyouko kemudian menjajakkan kakinya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Tangannya menggerayangi perabot yang sudah diselimuti debu itu. Seulas senyum tersinggung di wajahnya

"Aku pulang"

Disclaimer

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © Shiori Teshirogi

Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini

Fic hanya dibuat untuk memenuhi asupan pribadi dan menyalurkan imajinasi liar

Warning : AU, typo (mungkin), OOC, dan kayanya alur kecepetan :V

Sudah 200 tahun berselang semenjak perang suci yang terakhir. Perang suci yang telah merebut nyawa hampir seluruh rekan-rekan seperjuangannya, bahkan nyawa junjungannya, dewi Athena. Meski Athena memenangkan perang suci itu, kehancuran Sanctuary tidak bisa dielakkan. Dan Athena butuh seseorang untuk membangun kembali Sanctuary dan mempersiapkan reinkarnasinya 200 tahun kemudian. Shion terpilih untuk menuaikan tugas mulia itu sebagai Grand Pope, dan sahabatnya, Dohko - yang juga selamat dari perang suci itu - diberikan tugas lain yaitu menjaga bintang iblis yang mengisyaratkan kebangkitan Hades di pegunungan Rozan. Dan karena tugasnya sebagai Grand Pope itulah yang menyebabkan si domba hijau tidak bisa pulang ke kampung halamannya di Jamir, bahkan untuk sekedar mengunjungi sahabatnya saja tidak bisa. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar untuknya, karena mandat sang dewi adalah segalanya untuk saint emas yang terkenal akan kesetiaannya itu. Lagipula, pada akhirnya, setelah 200 tahun kerja kerasnya pun terbayar. Sanctuary sudah kembali seperti sedia kala, lengkap dengan sekumpulan calon saint yang berlatih mati matian demi mendapatkan zirah yang meresmikan mereka sebagai Saint Athena. Shion bahkan sudah menemukan calon penerusnya, Saga dan Aiolos, dua bocah ingusan yang ia yakini akan tumbuh menjadi pemuda hebat di masa depan nanti. Merasa semua tugasnya sudah selesai, sang Pope memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak dari segala urusannya di Sanctuary dan pulang ke kampung halamannya, walau ia tahu tidak akan ada yang menyambutnya, hanya tumpukan cloth yang menunggu untuk direparasi.

Setelah beristirahat sejenak dari perjalanan jauh, Shion segera mengambil ember berisi air dan kain lap. "Baiklah.. waktunya beres-beres!" ujarnya penuh semangat. Dengan cekatan, Shion mulai menyingkirkan debu dari perabot perabot rumah yang bisa dibilang minim tersebut. Ia juga membersihkan zirah zirah malang yang belum sempat ia perbaiki hingga mengkilat.

"Maaf ya, untuk sekarang aku masih belum bisa mereparasi kalian. Tapi suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan melakukannya" janjinya. Suaranya terdengar lirih, apalagi ketika matanya menangkap zirah Altar milik mendiang gurunya. Setelah berjam jam bergulat menyingkirkan segala jenis debu dan kotoran, akhirnya pagoda lima lantai dan segala isinya menjadi layak ditinggali. Sang domba pun tersenyum puas akan hasil kerjanya.

Matahari merangkak turun hendak beristirahat, membiarkan langit di sekitarnya berwarna kemerahan dan menyambut kedatangan sang luna. Dari dalam pagoda, tercium bau harum yang membuat siapapun yang menciumnya merasa lapar seketika. Shion sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya sendiri. Lelah karena perjalanan jauh dan jungkir balik membersihkan rumahnya, protes dari 'warga kampung tengah' pun tidak bisa dielakkan, dan sang pemilik terpaksa membuat sesuatu untuk memanjakan perutnya yang sudah mulai meronta-ronta kelaparan.

Ia seharusnya bahagia, ia bisa kembali ke rumahnya, ke kampung halamannya. Ia juga bisa beristirahat sejenak dari dokumen-dokumen yang menggunung di meja kerjanya di Sanctuary. Ya, seharusnya ia bahagia, tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia malah semakin sedih. Meja makan bundar yang dulu terasa sempit kini menjadi sangat luas ketika hanya ia yang menempatinya. Acara makan malam yang seharusnya ramai, kadang kacau, kini menjadi sunyi senyap.

Sepi

.

.

.

"_Waktunya makan!" Teriak Hakurei bersemangat, memanggil anak-anak didiknya tersayang._

_Tanpa menunggu lama, bocah-bocah itu mulai berlarian memenuhi meja makan. Yuzuriha membantu Hakurei menyiapkan piring kemudian membiarkan lelaki tua itu membagikan makanan ke dalam tiap-tiap piring secara adil. Shion menggendong Atla turun dari kamarnya dan mendudukkan balita yang terlihat sangat penasaran itu di kursi meja makan, kemudian ia akan menyeret paksa Asmita agar biksu cilik itu meninggalkan waktu meditasinya yang berharga untuk makan bersama di meja makan, tentunya disertai protes kecil dari si pirang yang terganggu. _

_Dan acara makan itu tidak pernah sepi. Selalu diiringi canda tawa, gurauan-gurauan yang tak bermutu, bahkan sesekali nasehat dari kembaran si kepiting tua itu ikut meramaikan suasana. _

.

.

.

Shion merasa matanya mulai perih. Gumpalan panas mendesak keluar dari pelupuk mata sang Pope. Rindu. Dirinya sangat merindukan kehadiran orang-orang yang berharga untuknya.

Ia memaksakan mulutnya membuka untuk memasukkan suapan terakhir dari makanannya dan bergegas ke kamar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ia lelah, dan tidak ingin menangis lagi.

_Sudah 200 tahun berlalu.. tapi mengapa aku masih belum bisa melupakan kesedihan ini_

Belum ada lima menit, kelopak matanya yang mulai tertutup kembali terbuka lebar setelah mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Kecil memang, tapi telinganya yang terlatih itu bisa menangkap suara itu dengan mudah.

Shion segera meneleport dirinya ke sumber suara. Di tempat yang lumayan jauh dari Pagoda, di balik reruntuhan bangunan tua, seorang bayi mungil dengan warna rambut lembayung menangis keras, kedinginan dan kelaparan. Yang lebih tua menatap sosok mungil di depannya itu iba. Ia segera memeluknya sekedar untuk memberikan kehangatan dan menenangkan bayi itu, kemudian membawanya ke Jamir.

Kehadiran makhluk mungil itu membawa perubahan yang berarti untuk hidup Shion. Ia tidak lagi merasa kesepian. Bocah lembayung itu berhasil mengembalikan suasana hangat yang sangat ia rindukan. Meski dengan kehadiran bocah itu berarti ia harus bolak balik Sanctuary-Jamir hampir setiap hari.

"Wah! Jubahnya serasa baru! Hebat!" yang lebih muda bersorak gembira begitu Shion selesai mempraktikan reparasi cloth – sesuatu yang diajarkan turun temurun kepada penduduk Jamir.

"Mu masih belum boleh mempraktikannya, ya. Kamu masih kecil, tubuhmu bisa kewalahan kalau darahmu kamu pakai untuk reparasi"

Mu kecil cemberut mendengarnya. Shion terkekeh pelan. Tangan besarnya mengacak surai lembayung yang lembut itu. "Ayo kita ke Sanctuary besok. Kau akan bertemu dengan banyak orang disana" Ajak Shion mencoba untuk memperbaiki suasana hati anak didiknya.

Hari berganti bulan dan bulan pun berganti tahun. Dari Jamir, Shion bisa melihat beberapa bintang di gugusan konstelasi Aries memberikan kerlipankerlipan cahaya yang tidak biasa. Perasaannya langsung tidak enak seketika. Pertanda buruk Ia akan mati dalam waktu dekat.

"Pope Shion, saya rasa anda harus membatalkan rencana untuk kembali ke Sanctuary untuk saat ini" Sebuah suara lembut mengejutkan Shion yang tengah bergegas untuk kembali ke Sanctuary. Ia tidak ingin melibatkan muridnya dalam konflik apalah yang akan membunuh dirinya nanti. Namun kehadiran makhluk yang dikenal sebagai _Pythia_ itu langsung menggagalkan rencananya untuk kembali ke Sanctuary saat itu juga.

"K-kau.." Shion segera meletakkan semua barang bawaannya untuk menyambut wanita tak diundang tersebut. Para Pythias memang menjalin hubungan baik dengan Sanctuary sejak berabad-abad yang lalu. Mereka akan sering datang ke Pope atau ke orang-orang penting di Sanctuary untuk menyampaikan kejadian-kejadian penting di masa depan, sekedar mempersiapkan saint-saint Athena dalam menghadapi masalah mengerikan yang akan menghancurkan Athena dan Sanctuary.

"Pope Shion, waktu anda di bumi sudah hampir habis. Ada baiknya jika anda mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang sehingga tidak ada penyesalan yang anda tinggalkan ketika meninggalkan dunia ini." Phytia itu tersenyum, memberikan lawan bicaranya ketenangan sehingga ia bisa berpikir langkah apa yang akan ia ambil selanjutnya.

Shion terdiam sejenak. Berpikir. Dirinya akan mati dibunuh oleh Gemini Saga di Sanctuary. Mantan saint Aries itu tidak pernah takut pada kematian. Sejak awal dinobatkan sebagai Saint sampai sekarang, ia memang sudah siap mati kapan saja demi Athena. Tapi bukan kematian konyol yang ia inginkan. Ia ingin agar kematiannya bisa membuka pintu untuk kemenangan Athena di setiap pertarungan, atau paling tidak, di Perang Suci yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

Dan kemudian tibalah ia pada sebuah rencana besar.

Sebelum kembali ke Sanctuary, selama beberapa bulan Shion habiskan untuk mempersiapkan segalanya, terutama anak didiknya yang masih sangat kecil. Mengajarinya banyak hal.

"Kau sudah bisa teleport dan menggunakan psykokinesis mu dengan baik, tinggal disempurnakan saja. Untuk _starlight extinction _ dan _stardust evolution_ juga aku sudah mengajarkan dasarnya padamu. Mu, jangan pernah bolos latihan ya.. "

Shion menatap anak didiknya. Tangan besarnya mengelus kepala kecil Mu. Yang dielus membalas dengan tatapan sayang.

"Kau tahu, Mu.. Konstelasi Aries adalah tuan rumah bagi kebanyakan hujan meteor" Shion menggendong Mu kecil, mengajaknya berjalan jalan di sekitaran Jamir.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat hujan meteor meski Rasi Aries terlihat jelas dari Jamir!" Protes yang lebih muda.

"Hahahahah… itu karena kamu selalu tertidur saat hujan meteor itu datang"

"Curaaang! Kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan?!" Pipi Mu merah karena kesal.

Shion menatap anak didiknya dengan lembut. "Malam ini ada hujan meteor" ucapnya singkat, membuat mata bocah di pelukannya berbinar. "Mari begadang malam ini untuk menikmati hujan meteornya, Mu.."

"Ya!" balas sang bocah bersemangat.

_Maaf Mu, aku harus meninggalkanmu sendirian, di usia sekecil ini. Tapi suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, tolong jangan lupakan semua hal yang pernah kuajarkan padamu. _

_Karena kau adalah muridku yang paling kubanggakan._

Keesokan harinya, Shion bangun lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia ingin segera berangkat ke Sanctuary tanpa perlu mendengarkan rengekan muridnya yang sejak kemarin memohon untuk ikut dengannya. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan muridnya dalam bahaya. Celakanya, ikatan batin guru-murid ini terlalu kuat. Begitu Shion selesai menyiapkan makan untuk hari itu bagi Mu, dan melangkah pergi dari Pagoda, Ia bisa merasakan Mu terbangun dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah akan meninggalkannya. Segera Shion meluncurkan psikokinesis ke muridnya tersayang agar ia tetap membatu di tempat tidur, tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa berbicara paling tidak sampai ia tiba di Sanctuary. Shion sempat menatap Mu yang tertidur pulas sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Jamir. Ia sudah memutuskanya. Ia akan kembali ke Sanctuary dan terbunuh disana.

Tepat sehari setelah ia mengumumkan bahwa penerusnya sebagai Pope adalah Aiolos, Saga datang menuntut penjelasan…. Dan membunuhnya.

Yang terakhir kali ia lihat adalah wajah mungil muridnya di balik salah satu pilar Pope Chamber yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan horror ketika ia terjatuh ke tanah setelah ditusuk belati emas. Sang Grand Pope sempat yakin muridnya itu tidak ingat jalan ke Sanctuary karena ia baru sekali ia mengajak Mu main ke Sanctuary, itupun dengan teleport, namun sepertinya calon saint itu terlalu pintar, ia bisa dengan mudah menemukan jalan untuk menyusulnya ke Sanctuary.

Kemudian ia melihat kilatan hijau. Setelahnya, semuanya menjadi gelap. Rasa sakit di dadanya yang tertusuk oleh belati itu sudah tidak kerasa lagi. Tubuhnya menjadi sangat ringan.

Kematian datang menjemput

Ia harus meninggalkan dunia ini. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyesal, mungkin. Sebagai seorang Pope, ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, termasuk kematiannya, yang adalah bagian dari rencananya untuk mempersiapkan perang suci berikutnya.

Bayi Athena? Ah.. dewinya itu sudah terlahir kembali. Mungkin itu satu-satunya penyesalannya, ia tidak bisa merawat dewinya yang masih kecil dan butuh banyak bimbingan itu. Saga mungkin akan berusaha membunuhnya, tapi ada Aiolos. Saint Sagitarius itu pasti bisa melindungi dewinya dengan baik.

Oh tidak… Ada satu lagi penyesalannya

.

.

.

.

Mu menangis sesenggukan di samping tubuhnya yang dingin dan kaku. Memanggil-manggil namanya. Dia adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang mengetahui perihal kematian Shion.

Tentu saja Shion tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menatap bocah itu dari kejauhan. Mu tidak bisa melihat wujudnya sekarang. Percuma saja ia berusaha menenangkan muridnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap kecerdasan Mu mampu mengembalikan akal sehatnya untuk segera pergi dari Sanctuary dan kembali ke Jamir, di tempat yang aman.

Shion hanya bisa melihat Mu kecil yang berusaha bangkit dari kesedihannya, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Menatap muridnya itu dari jauh, menyaksikan pertumbuhannya yang pesat. Shion juga tersenyum bangga dan menggumamkan "Kau berhasil" saat Mu berhasil menjadi saint emas Aries.

Tidak bisa membantu muridnya itu saat ia kesusahan cukup membuat Shion stress. Tapi ia percaya Mu bisa melewatinya sendiri, dan itu terbukti.

Sampai akhirnya Mu bertemu Kiki. Sama seperti ketika Shion bertemu dengan Mu, yang mengubah dunianya yang abu-abu menjadi berwarna, Shion bisa lega melihat Mu yang sepertinya sudah bisa melepas kepergiannya, dan mengalihkan dunianya pada Kiki. Ia ingin membiarkan mereka berdua menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka lebih lama lagi, namun saatnya sudah tiba.

_Holy War_

Shion berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagianya ketika Hades membangkitkannya dan menawarinya untuk mengabdi pada sang raja kematian, menukar nyawa Athena dengan nyawanya. Ia tidak menyangka rencananya akan berjalan mulus, meski begitu, tetap saja Hades sepertinya tidak bisa 100% percaya pada saint Athena yang terkenal akan kesetiaannya tersebut.

Tidak hanya Shion, beberapa silver saint dan gold saint yang tewas akibat gejolak di Sanctuary juga turut dibangkitkan. Menyumpahkan aliansi pada Hades dan berkhianat pada Athena meski itu hanya kedok.

Sesaat setelah dibangkitkan, Shion mengumpulkan saint-saint yang mesih terbilang muda itu. "Maukah kalian membantuku? Menukarkan harga diri kalian untuk menyampaikan pesan ini pada Athena dan dicap sebagai pengkhianat? Atau paling buruk.. dihapus dari sejarah" dan jawaban para saint muda itu bisa dibilang cukup membuat Shion terharu. Tanpa ragu, mereka bersedia membuktikan kesetiaannya pada dewinya.

Shion menapakkan kakinya di Sanctuary untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama. Ia menusuri puluhan tangga menuju kuil Aries yang dulu sekali pernah ia jaga. Sekarang yang menjaga kuil itu pastilah murid kebanggaannya.

Murid kesayanganya itu sepertinya menyadari kosmonya. Shion bisa melihat raut wajahnya antara bingung dan senang.

"Jangan melawanku. Orang-orang ini dibawah perintahku. Biarkan mereka lewat dengan damai. Kami akan mengambil kepala Athena sebagai ganti kehidupan yang tuan Hades berikan!" titah mantan Pope kepada sang Aries. Yang tentunya ditolak mentah mentah oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Master Shion..?"

Ah.. sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Bertahun tahun ia hanya bisa melihat sosok kesayangannya ini berjuang seorang diri. Dan akhirnya sekarang, mereka bisa bertemu. Namun takdir memang kejam. Mereka harus bertemu sebagai musuh. Shion punya misi yang harus ia sukseskan berapapun harganya, Mu juga punya misi yang harus ia selesaikan bahkan dengan mengorbankan apapun yang ia miliki. Ironisnya, misi keduanya bertentangan.

Kilatan kilatan kosmo menggempur di udara. Deathmask dan Aphrodite berusaha melumpuhkan Mu dengan kekuatan seadanya. Shion tahu dua saint itu sebisa mungkin tidak ingin melukai Mu, hanya membuat Mu luluh akan kegigihan mereka, namun sepertinya Mu tidak peka. Sekuat tenaga Mu mengirim mereka kembali ke underworld setelah ia sendiri juga dihajar habis habisan oleh duo kepiting dan ikan mas tersebut.

Dan sekali lagi, Shion hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan. Ingin rasanya ia membeberkan semua rencananya pada Mu, sehingga mereka tidak perlu bertarung, Mu tidak perlu terluka. Apadaya Hades selalu mengawasi mereka. Mau tidak mau, tega tidak tega, Shion harus menggunakan kekerasan.

Kalau boleh jujur, Shion puas akan kesetiaan dan dedikasi anak didiknya pada Athena. Tapi ia tidak punya banyak waktu, kalau ia gagal, semua rencananya akan hancur berantakan. Athena akan kalah. Dunia akan hancur. Ia harus membuat muridnya ini menuruti keinginannya apapun yang terjadi.

Meski itu berarti harus melukainya

Tujuannya adalah membunuh Athena. Membiarkan Athena pergi ke underworld melalui jalan pintas. Membiarkan para saint muda yang tersisa membawa cloth Athena pada dewinya itu – yang selalu menjadi kunci kemenangan Athena sejak jaman mitologi.

Tujuannya adalah menekan angka kematian di pihak Athena. Agar tidak perlu mengambil oracle dari tangan Poseidon sekedar untuk mengaktifkan bahtera yang mengirim para saint ke gerbang istana Hades.

Ia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Demi kemenangan Athena. Demi kedamaian dunia yang mereka semua dambakan. Ia beserta para saint muda itu rela membuang harga dirinya dan di cap pengkhianat demi Athena.

Meski itu berarti mengecewakan baik murid maupun sahabatnya yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa dan tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

12 jam yang panjang akhirnya berlalu. Rencana Shion berjalan sempurna, para saint muda yang tersisa akhirnya mengerti rencana Shion dan bergerak ke underworld untuk bertarung melawan Hades. Sang Pope berhasil melakukan tugasnya untuk berjalan satu langkah mendahului dewa kematian, membuka jalan kemenangan bagi saint-saint muda dan Athena yang akan bertarung di bawah sana.

Ia tidak pernah bisa melihat Mu untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena ia harus membiarkan muridnya itu pergi dengan rekan-rekannya yang tersisa untuk menyusul Athena ke underworld sebelum dewinya itu terbunuh sungguhan.

Api biru yang menyala di lambang pisces pun memudar. Perlahan, tubuh semunya berubah menjadi butiran-butiran emas. Menguap dan menghilang. Menuju keabadian.

Dalam kegelapan, iris hijaunya menangkap secercah cahaya. Semakin lama semakin besar. Hingga akhirnya, tibalah ia disana, bersama dengan rekan-rekannya yang sudah terlebih dahulu menunggunya di keabadian, mereka menyaksikan perjuangan terakhir Gold Saints abad 20 dalam menghancurkan Wailing wall, membuka jalan untuk para Bronzies ke Athena.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, aku bangga pada saint-saint muda itu." Senyum sang domba emas mengembang, disambut tawa dan beberapa ejekan dari rekan rekannya.

"Jadi ini tinggal nunggu Dohko ya?" celetuk Asmita.

"Yep. Setelah itu mari reuniiiii!" Sambung Manigoldo, bahagia.

"Ku sudah tidak sabar!" balas Regulus

"Gimana kalau mulai aja dulu? Nanti kalau Dohko datang ya biarkan dia menerka nerka kita lagi ngomongin apa" usul Kardia.

"Bukannya kita sudah mulai sejak semuanya minus Shion Dohko ngumpul disini ya?" kali ini Albafica yang bicara.

"Bweh curang udah mulai duluan!" Protes Shion.

"Ya kamu kelamaan, biri-biri!" Aspros menepuk pelan pundak Shion. Beriringan dengan tawa riuh nan heboh, para goldies abad 18 minus Dohko melanjutkan sesi reuni mereka. Melepas rindu dan bercerita banyak hal.

Wangi bunga yang semerbak, pancaran sinar matahari yang hangat, serta dikelilingi oleh mereka yang tersayang, menjadi hadiah bagi para saint yang sudah berhasil menyelesaikan misi mereka di bumi. Shion menatap jauh ke depan, memandang muridnya tersayang yang masih berjuang mati-matian, bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

_Sebentar lagi tugas kalian juga akan selesai. Dan saat itu tiba, mari kita bercerita panjang lebar seperti dulu, Mu.._

_**Shion's POV fin**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sejauh yang ia ingat, kenangan masa kecilnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang. Semua kejahatan dan keburukan di dunia ini seakan-akan tidak ada artinya kalau Shion berada di dekatnya, memberikan kasih sayang yang ia butuhkan dalam hidupnya.

Saint Aries itu melangkah masuk ke kuilnya. Disana, seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 7 tahunan sedang asik bermain dengan kepiting malang yang kebetulan lewat di sekitaran kuil.

"Kiki, kepitingnya jangan disiksa ya" tegur Mu setelah melihat muridnya itu mulai memutar-mutar kepiting malang tersebut. Yang ditegur langsung nyengir kuda dan membebaskan kepiting malang yang berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan mereka.

Mu tersenyum kecil memandang Kiki yang terjatuh setelah berusaha mengejar kepiting kecil itu. "Sepertinya sang kepiting berhasil kabur" kata Mu, disambut gerutuan kecil dari si bocah yang membuat domba lembayung tertawa kecil.

"Mu-sama, master Shion itu orangnya seperti apa?" Tanya Kiki dengan polosnya dan sukses membuat Mu kaget. Sepertinya bocah itu sudah bosan dengan mainannya dan memutuskan untuk mengganti suasana.

"Darimana kau tahu tentang master Shion?" Mu balik bertanya.

"Dari Roushi. Beliau bilang Master Shion adalah sahabatnya, juga survivor dari Holy War 200 tahun lalu sama seperti dirinya. Terlebih, master Shion adalah guru Mu-sama" jelas Kiki panjang lebar.

Mu terdiam sejenak hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya. "Master Shion ya.." Domba emas itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan rambutnya dipermainkan oleh angin siang itu, saint Aries itu mulai bernostalgia.

Disclaimer

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini

Fic hanya dibuat untuk memenuhi asupan pribadi dan menyalurkan imajinasi liar

Warning : AU, typo(mungkin), OOC

_Crystal Wall!_

Ucap Mu kecil dengan sigap membuat tembok perlindungan begitu Shion menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Master Shion!" pekik yang lebih muda. Protes. Sang pope hanya tertawa sambal mengacak rambut murid kesayangannya itu.

"Reflekmu bagus, Mu.. kau memang berbakat" puji Shion yang sukses membuat Mu memerah malu, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum bangga menatap gurunya yang belum berhenti mengacak rambutnya.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan menjadi Saint yang hebat seperti master!" Ujar Mu girang. Shion langsung menghadiahi nya pelukan hangat.

"Saint emas Athena adalah ksatria terkuat yang pernah Athena miliki. Selain kuat, kesetiaan saint emas tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Mu, apapun yang terjadi, siapapun yang ada di depanmu, kalau ia menginginkan nyawa Athena, berarti ia adalah musuhmu. Lindungi Athena dengan segala yang kamu miliki, janji?" Kelembutan di wajah Shion belum pudar, tapi nada suaranya terdengar tegas.

"Janji!"

.

.

.

.

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Sanctuary. Mu, jaga diri baik-baik ya"

Mu sudah terbiasa ditinggal Shion yang pulang pergi Jamir-Sanctuary, walau kadang ia juga ikut diajak ke Sanctuary sekedar untuk ganti suasana. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa Mu tidak ingin melepas Shion. Ia merasa, jika dirinya membiarkan Shion pergi, gurunya itu tidak akan pernah kembali padanya.

"Aku ikut!" Pinta Mu

"Kau tetaplah disini, aku ke Sanctuary bukan untuk bermain-main" balas Shion tegas, berharap muridnya itu menuruti perkataannya.

"Tapi, kalau master pergi.. Mu tidak akan bisa melihat master lagi." Si surai lembayung mulai berkaca-kaca. Dirinya sendiri tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba berkata begitu. Ia bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi gurunya yang tadinya tenang menjadi agak kaget sebelum akhirnya tenang lagi.

"Aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu, Mu.. Aku janji akan selalu mengawasi dan menjagamu" hibur Shion.

"Mu mau ikut!"

"Tidak boleh!"

Tidak biasanya ia melawan. Biasanya Mu akan dengan senang hati menuruti perkataan gurunya itu, se absurd apapun itu. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, ia merasa tidak bisa melakukannya.

".. Tapi—"

"Mu!" nada suara Shion agak meninggi, sukses membuat yang lebih muda meringkuk ngeri. Sedetik kemudian ia bisa merasakan tangan gurunya itu menyelimuti dirinya, yang membuat kakinya terangkat dari tanah. Kini seluruh badan kecilnya sudah berada dalam dekapan hangat sang guru.

"Kau sudah bisa teleport dan menggunakan psykokinesis mu dengan baik, tinggal disempurnakan saja. Untuk _starlight extinction _ dan _stardust evolution_ juga aku sudah mengajarkan dasarnya padamu. Mu, jangan pernah bolos latihan ya.. "

Mu hanya bisa mengangguk nurut. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa melawan apapun yang menjadi keputusan gurunya itu. Bahkan kata-kata nasehat yang diucapkannya kali ini lebih terasa seperti wasiat.

Shion kemudian menatap domba kecil yang mulai membuang muka, membuat yang lebih muda mendongak, mendapati wajah gurunya yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Tangan besar gurunya yang bebas kemudian mengelus rambutnya sayang. Yang dielus hanya bisa mengembalikan senyuman meski ia masih merasa ganjal.

"Hari ini ada hujan meteor. Mari kita nikmati bersama" ajak Shion. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan yang diajak, Grand Pope melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pagoda, dengan Mu di tagannya, mereka menikmati ribuan bintang yang berkedip kedip jenaka sebelum akhirnya ratusan cahaya melintasi langit di atas mereka.

"Master Shion tetap akan pergi tanpa diriku besok?" Mu sudah mengetahui jawabannya, tapi tetap saja ia tidak puas. Sedangkan Shion hanya membalas pertanyaan muridnya dengan senyuman hangatnya yang biasa.

Keesokan harinya, Mu bisa merasakan Shion bangun lebih awal dari biasanya, Sepertinya gurunya itu benar-benar menghindari dirinya ikut serta ke Sanctuary. Meski sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, Mu tetap tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur, seakan akan ada yang menahannya untuk tetap berada di kasur sampai sosok gurunya itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

Selang beberapa jam setelah gurunya benar-benar pergi, barulah Mu bisa bangkit dari kasur. Panik, ia berusaha mengejar gurunya yang pasti sudah jauh di depan. Surai lembayung itu tahu betul kekuatan psikokinesis gurunya yang luar biasa, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa sang guru mampu mengendalikannya dari jarak yang sangat jauh. Mu menduga sekarang pasti gurunya sudah tiba di Sanctuary berkat teleport nya.

Bocah itu tidak punya pilihan lain. Kalau ingin bertemu gurunya, ia harus pergi ke Sanctuary sekarang entah bagaimana caranya. Tentu saja dengan kemampuan teleportnya yang masih belum seberapa, perjalanan ke sanctuary pasti memakan waktu yang lama, tapi setidaknya masih lebih cepat dibanding berjalan kaki.

Perjalanan memakan waktu kurang lebih 15 jam. Mu berhasil menteleport diri sampai di tangga paling bawah kuil Aries. Setelah ini, ia harus menapaki ribuan tangga ini secara manual hingga ke Pope Chamber karena di area Sanctuary tidak diperkenankan, atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa teleport. Cosmo Athena, sejak jaman mitologi sudah melindungi tempat ini sehingga bahkan saint dengan kekuatan psikokinesis luar biasa seperti Shion tidak mampu teleport di tempat ini.

Kuil-kuil di Sanctuary kosong tidak berpenghuni. Keheningan yang aneh menyelimuti selutuh Sanctuary.

_Ada yang tidak beres_

Mu mempercepat langkahnya menuju Pope Chamber. Di balik pintu berat yang dingin itu, Mu berharap melihat gurunya duduk di singgasana seperti biasa, menoleh kaget dan menceramahinya atau mungkin menghukumnya karena sudah membantah, paling tidak itu lebih baik dibanding dengan pemandangan yang Mu lihat saat ini.

Seorang pemudia yang usianya kira kira lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya memegang sebuah belati emas yang berlumuran darah. Dan di bawah pemuda itu, terbaring gurunya, bersimbah darah, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil helmet dan jubah Pope yang dikenakan gurunya dan segera memindahkan mayat itu ke ruang bawah tanah. Setelah orang itu meninggalkan jenazah gurunya disana, Mu langsung menghambur ke ruang bawah tanah, berharap mendapati kehangatan dalam tubuh sang Pope.

Pengharapan yang sia-sia

Shion sudah mati

Sekujur tubuhnya dingin. Kaku.

Air mata Mu tumpah seketika. Mati-matian ia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menjerit disitu. Tangan kecilnya mengguncang tubuh sang guru, berharap mayat itu memberi respon yang ia harapkan

_Sayangnya yang sudah mati tidak akan pernah kembali_

Apapun itu, Mu tidak mengerti. Gurunya yang seharusnya bisa meramal masa depan, memutuskan untuk kembali ke Sanctuary dan menemukan ajalnya disana?

_Mengapa?_

_Master Shion tolong jelaskan padaku.._

_Apa kau menyesal berurusan denganku di dunia ini?_

_Mengapa kau memilih untuk mati?!_

Sang domba cepat-cepat menyingkirkan opsi terakhir dari pikirannya. Gurunya itu bisa dengan mudah membunuhnya jika ia memang tidak menginginkan dirinya. Dan gurunya juga tidak akan repot-repot membuat dirinya merasa senang di saat-saat terakhir mereka. Satu-satunya alasan gurunya meninggalkannya sendirian adalah karena ia ingin melindungi muridnya itu dari sesuatu yang besar yang akan menimpanya.

Mu kecil masih berusaha 'menghidupkan' kembali gurunya dengan mencecar mayat itu dengan berbagai pertanyaan sebelum akhirnya telinganya menangkap bunyi mengerikan di luar sana. Seperti suara orang sedang bertarung.

_Benar benar ada yang tidak beres disini_

Tapi Mu tidak bodoh, ia tidak akan pergi ke sumber suara untuk mencari tahu. Ia bisa terbunuh. Dan yang jelas, alasan gurunya meninggalkannya di Jamir adalah karena tidak ingin dirinya ikut terbunuh bersama gurunya dalam konflik yang bahkan Mu tidak tahu. Meski tidak rela, Mu memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan jenazah sang guru, mengendap-endap keluar dari Pope Chamber. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauhi sumber suara bising yang mengerikan itu dan kembali ke Jamir.

Berusaha menjalani kehidupan seorang diri memang tidaklah mudah. Berkali-kali ia depresi berat dan berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya saja agar bisa bertemu dengan sosok 'ayah' yang sangat ia sayangi. Tapi kalau begitu, berarti sia-sia usaha Shion meninggalkannya di Jamir untuk melindunginya. Dan sejauh yang Mu tahu, Shion bukanlah orang yang ceroboh. Grand Pope itu sangat teliti dan berhati-hati.

_Pasti ada alasannya_

Meskipun Mu tidak tahu, ia tetap berusaha untuk percaya pada gurunya itu. Setelah berhari-hari bersedih, ia berusaha untuk bangkit. Mu berlatih keras untuk menjadi saint emas Aries, tentunya dengan bantuan dari Dohko, sahabat gurunya yang kemudian menjadi orang terdekat yang bisa Mu andalkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin sore berhembus memain-mainkan rambut lembayungya yang ia biarkan tergerai. Iris hijaunya menatap jauh kedepan. Tatapan kosong. Di pangkuannya, Kiki tertidur pulas setelah lelah mendengarkan cerita panjang lebar dari sang Aries.

_Bahkan setelah menjadi seorang Saint, aku tetap tidak bisa mengerti jalan piker master Shion. Apa belum saatnya aku mengetahui rencanamu, master?_

Mu yang dari tadi melamun mendadak tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendapat pesan via cosmo dari Dohko yang meminta untuk semua saint di Sanctuary berisap-siap. Rupanya bintang iblis yang melambangkan kebangkitan Hades sudah bersinar terang. Hades sedang bereinkarnasi di suatu tempat.

Dan perang suci itu akan dimulai lagi.

"Kiki, kembalilah ke Jamir sekarang" Pinta Mu yang membangunkan Kiki secara paksa, jelas di protes oleh yang lebih muda. Mu tersenyum kecut. Kenangan masa lalunya kembali. Ia tahu benar sekarang perasaan Shion waktu dirinya menolak untuk diam di Jamir dan ngotot untuk ikut Shion ke Sanctuary.

Sang Aries ingin sekali membujuk muridnya seperti Shion dulu membujuk dirinya, tapi pesan dari Dohko yang terus mendesak untuk mereka bersiap-siap membuat siapapun yang mendapat pesannya menjadi panik. Ditambah cuaca yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi hitam mengerikan. Atmosfer di sekitar Sanctuary bisa dikatakan sudah tidak aman. Bahkan penduduk di desa Rodorio sudah mengungsi ke tempat yang lebih aman, tidak ingin terlibat dalam perang antar dewa yang memuakkan ini.

Akhirnya Mu memutuskan untuk meneleport paksa murid kesayangannya itu setelah memberikannya pelukan hangat dan senyuman terbaik yang bisa ia berikan. Domba lembayung itu sendiri tidak terlalu yakin apakah mereka bisa bertemu lagi atau tidak, kemungkinan besar Kiki akan mengalami apa yang ia alami dulu saat kehilangan Shion. Tapi Mu yakin, kalau dirinya bisa melewati semua itu, Kiki juga pasti bisa.

Malam itu benar-benar mencekam. Para Silveries memberi kabar bahwa beberapa makam di kuburan para Saint seperti tergali dari dalam dan jenazah para saint yang seharusnya beristirahat di bawah sana sudah tidak ada. Beberapa dari mereka menerka bahwa jenazah rekan-rekannya dicuri, tapi jelas Gold saints tahu, bahwa mereka tidak dicuri, tapi bangkit dari kematian – sebuah fenomena aneh yang hanya Hades yang dapat melakukannya.

Ksatria emas Aries berdiri dengan mantap di depan istananya. Berjaga jaga kalau para surplice itu tiba-tiba menyerang. Sudah menjadi tugas dan kewajibannya sebagai saint emas untuk menjaga kuil yang menjadi rangkaian rintangan terakhir yang harus dihadapi musuh sebelum menemui Athena.

Dan setelah menunggu beberapa jam, 'musuh' yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul juga. Meski begitu, sebuah cosmo familiar dapat ia rasakan dari 'musuh' di hadapannya.

Cosmo ini.. cosmo hangat milik seseorang yang selalu menjadi alasan dirinya bisa bertahan hingga sekarang.

"Jangan melawanku. Orang-orang ini dibawah perintahku. Biarkan mereka lewat dengan damai. Kami akan mengambil kepala Athena sebagai ganti kehidupan yang tuan Hades berikan!"

Yep. Ini suara seseorang yang sangat Mu rindukan. Meski belum melihat wujudnya, Mu tahu betul siapa sosok yang berdiri di hadapanya ini.

"Master Shion..?"

"Lewatlah kalian! Bawa kepala Athena kepada Tuan Hades! Mu tidak akan pernah bisa melawan perkataanku"

"Master Shion.. kenapa?"

"Jangan membantah, Mu! Menunduklah!" Kekuatan psikokinesis Shion berhasil membuat Mu melakukan apa yang dimintanya.

Mu tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan gurunya, tapi ia harus melindungi Athena. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan rekan-rekannya – atau mungkin mantan rekannya ini membunuh dewinya.

"Maafkan aku,master" Sekuat tenaga Mu melawan kekuatan psikokinesis Shion dan mengirimkan dua mantan rekannya ini kembali menghadap Hades, yang tentunya membuat sang guru murka – atau mungkin itu yang Mu pikirkan.

Kali ini di hadapannya muncul senior-seniornya yang seharusnya ia hormati – kecuali Saga, mungkin, tapi karena mereka berdiri sebagai musuh sekarang, Mu tidak mungkin membiarkan mereka lewat begitu saja, meskipun itu perintah sang guru sekalipun.

_Karena Saint emas Athena adalah ksatria terkuat Athena yang kesetiaannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Karena itu aku akan berdiri disini, melindungi kuil ini meski aku harus bertarung dengan kalian._

"Lagipula master, bukankah ini yang selalu kau ajarkan padaku? Siapapun yang ingin membunuh Athena adalah musuhku. Meski itu adalah master sekalipun. Dan aku juga sudah berjanji akan melindungi Athena dengan apapun yang aku miliki!"

Mu bersumpah melihat raut sedih di wajah gurunya walau hanya sekilas dan sekarang yang ia lihat adalah wajah gurunya yang dingin. Kehangatan yang ia rindukan tidak ada disana. Senyum hangat gurunya juga menghilang dari bibirnya.

Tangan gurunya yang dulu digunakan untuk mengelus sayang kepalanya, kini digunakan untuk melukai dirinya. Membuat Mu tidak bisa bergerak sehingga Saga dan yang lain bisa dengan mudah melewati kuil Aries menuju kuil Taurus.

"AAAKHH!" Jurus pamungkas gurunya itu sukses membuatnya babak belur.

_Master.. kenapa?_

Dada Mu terasa sesak. Setelah bertahun tahun tidak bertemu, kini mereka harus bertemu sebagai musuh. Bukan berarti Mu tidak senang bisa melihat gurunya kembali, tapi kenapa harus menjual kesetiaan kepada Hades? Sungguh, ia tidak ingin melawan mantan Aries di hadapannya, tapi ia sudah berjanji. Siapapun yang menginginkan nyawa Athena adalah musuh bagi ksatria Athena.

Sebelum Shion benar-benar membunuh Mu, api di jam 12 kuil menyala. Dohko datang membantu. Meminta Mu untuk menyusul Saga dan lainnya sebelum mereka benar-benar mendapat kepala Athena.

Dalam keadaan normal, jika disuruh memilih, tentunya Mu akan memilih gurunya, Shion. Tapi untuk kasus ini, Mu benar-benar ingin agar dewi kemenangan berada di pihak Dohko, meski itu berarti kembali mengirimkan gurunya ke alam kematian.

Kejadian setelah itu berlangsung seperti cahaya dalam ingatannya. Ketiga mantan rekannya itu mengantar Shaka pada kematiannya dengan jurus terlarang, Athena Exclamation. Kemudian mereka saling melayangkan Athena Exclamation yang menghancurkan hamper seluruh Sanctuary, terutama kuil Virgo yang kini dalam keadaan rusak parah.

Dan Athena meminta mereka mengantar tiga pengkhianat itu ke hadapan dewinya itu.

Kemudian Athena bunuh diri.

Sebelumnya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa gurunya itu menjemput kematiannya sendiri, sekarang Shaka dan Athena juga melakukan hal yang sama. Namun alasannya semakin jelas di detik-detik terakhir sebelum api ke 12 padam.

Semua demi kemenangan Athena di perang suci abad ini. Gurunya itu, sebagai pope, merancangkan sebuah rencana untuk membangkitkan God Cloth Athena – kunci kemenangan Athena dalam setiap Holy War, tentunya dengan bantuan para Saint yang sudah tewas duluan, untuk meminimalisir kematian di pihak Athena. Kemudian Shaka, memutuskan untuk pergi ke underworld duluan agar setelah Athena bunuh diri, ada yang sudah siap disana untuk menjaga sang dewi dari serangan dadakan para specter. Sedang Athena, kematiannya bisa langsung mengantarnya ke underworld tanpa perlu melalui gerbang depan istana Hades yang pastinya akan menimbulkan peperangan kecil yang tidak diinginkan – bahkan mungkin membawa keuntungan untuk Hades.

Mu benar-benar ingin kembali ke bawah sana untuk bertemu dengan gurunya, sekedar untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Ia menyesal telah meragukan sang Pope, tapi ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya. Tidak ada waktu lagi, ia harus bergegas menyusul Athena dan Shaka ke underworld bersama dengan Milo dan Aiolia.

_Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Cepat atau lambat. Dan sampai saat itu, guru… lihatlah, aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik sebagai saint Athena._

_**Mu's POV fin**_


End file.
